


Enjoltaire goes camping!

by Palelyloitering



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Actually I'm sorry cause I wrote this at 3 am, And it's a piece of shite, Because I made it happen, Camping, Cute, Enjolras is not a dick for once, Granjolras, Kissing, M/M, So. Sorry., Swimming, You're Welcome, enjoltaire - Freeform, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palelyloitering/pseuds/Palelyloitering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoltaire goes camping!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for looking at my work!  
> If you notice any grammatical mistakes, it's probs because it was 3am when I wrote this, so I was kinda halfway off to sleep and by that I mean I was basically falling off my chair, but I wanted to finish my train of thoughts, so. Yeah. Excuses, excuses.  
> And also sorry if sometimes it doesn't make sense or is very poorly written. I was nervous, because I was writing this for a friend. Who still hasn't gotten back to me about reading it, so I take it it didn't go so well. Whatevs.  
> Enjoy!

Grantaire was nervous. He and Enjolras had told their friends about their relationship the day before and though they took it more than well (actually they rejoiced) Enjolras was still a bit twitchy about the whole boyfriend thing. So they decided to get away together, just the two of them, for the last days of summer break. Jehan suggested a nice camping site he usually visited when he needed some inspiration to write his poems or stories and the couple agreed to go there. Enjolras wouldn’t let Grantaire drive, even if he was sober, so he sent a text to him saying he’d come to his house early in the morning to pick him up.

And now here he was, standing outside his front door in the middle of August, nervous as hell while waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. Grantaire stuffed his bag full and among the clothes he hid two bottles of booze as well. He knew very well Enjolras would kill him if he ever found out about it, but he wasn’t planning on telling him. He would just sneak out of the tent in the middle of the night and chug the bottle a few times, then throw it away somewhere in the woods. For which he would be hurt again, because Enjolras could not stand people who destroyed their environment.

Grantaire’s train of thoughts was interrupted when a red minibus with black design all over it stopped on the street right in front of him and his boyfriend stormed out of it, slamming the door closed. _„Always a charming entry”_ , Grantaire scoffed to himself.

Enjolras, who was wearing a red and black plaid shirt, walked up to his boyfriend and kissed him deeply, which startled Grantaire a bit, because usually at this time of the morning Enjolras was irritated and tired and couldn’t be communicated with. Nonetheless, he returned the sweet gesture, wrapping an arm around the blonde man’s waist.

„Someone’s in a radiant mood,” Grantaire smiled when their lips parted.

„I finally had a good night’s sleep,” Enjolras replied as he ruffled his boyfriend’s black curls.

„I’m glad, Enj.”

„Buuut I’m still going to kick your ass if you keep calling me that,” he said with a mischievous grin as he planted a kiss on Grantaire’s cheek.

„That’s the Enjy I know,” the raven haired man winked.

„You’re gonna get it now!” Enjolras said cheerfully as he started tickling the side of Grantaire, who jumped a bit as he laughed, clutching his bag for dear life, not wanting the glasses inside to break.

With that in mind, he pushed Enjolras away and ran to the minibus, slid open the door and put his bag next to his boyfriend’s, then took his place in the passenger seat. Soon Enjolras joined him in the bus as he sat behind the wheel, feeling breathless from the tickle attack.

„I haven’t seen you this cheerful since...” Grantaire started. „Forever.”

„I occasionally need a break from being a constant anchor in everyone’s life, you know,” he replied. „And being an anchor is not all fun and games, Taire. It’s the ability to always be on your guard and ready to help everyone around you, be it their emotional lives or just... Someone getting drunk and helping them sober up,” he smiled faintly. „And all this often makes you irritated towards ignorance and foolish jokes, because you have no time for those things in your life. You have to be strict and firm and you have to be ready to give your full attention to another person who’s in need.”

Grantaire was in awe. In a positive way, of course. He didn’t know how he got so lucky. Not only did he have a breathtakingly gorgeous boyfriend, he had a responsible and honest one. Which was worth more than beauty in Grantaire’s eyes. Though, the gorgeousness didn’t hurt, he had to admit.

„Grantaire,” his head snapped up as he heard his boyfriend’s voice. „Are you okay?” Enjolras asked with a worried tone.

„I’m fine, I was just,” he started. „Thinking about how freaking lucky I am to have an awesome boyfriend like you.”

Enjolras didn’t –more like couldn’t– reply, mostly because he wasn’t used to recieving genuine compliments from Grantaire. When –on occasion –he did compliment the blonde, it was usually in a vulgar way, when he was drunk, which was a state Enjolras hated his boyfriend to be in and often times tried to snap him out of the constant need to swig a bottle of booze, but he failed on most attempts, though he swore to himself that one day he would make Grantaire go to a rehab or he’d to it to him at home.

Not wanting to think about such things at the time, Enjolras moved in for a quick „thank you” kiss, then started the engine and opened the map on his mobile, the location they were going to already pinpointed with a red dot.

After fifteen minutes of long silence, only listening to the sound of the tires on concrete, Enjolras wanted to start a conversation, so he looked over to his boyfriend, only to see his face slightly tilted to the side, his breathing shallow and his body limp. Grantaire was knocked out already, but Enjolras didn’t mind, so he decided not to wake him up. When he stopped at a red light, the blonde boy gently stroked his boyfriend’s bush of a hair, brushing a single curl out of the sleeping boy’s face.

The light turned green and the minibus was on the move once again. Enjolras drove and drove, until he reached the place on the map.

Enjolras stopped the engine and waited a few more minutes, he didn’t want to wake his boyfriend just yet. Grantaire was still sound asleep, his soft breathing the only sound in the silence of the little bus. He looked so peaceful and carefree as he slept like that and from the look of it this was the first time he had a good night’s sleep as well and Enjolras didn’t want to take that relaxation away from him.

He let out a little sigh as he observed the calm expression on Grantaire’s face. His unrurly curls carressing his face, a slight stubble on his chin and a half smile on his lips was just fitting for Enjolras’ aesthetic. Looking at this silly, yet sweet boy he realized that all he ever needed in his life was right before his nose all the time. Yes, indeed, Grantaire was a pain in the backside on various occasions, however, that did not stop the blonde boy to be in love with this free spirited, humorous young man.

Thinking it was time to go outside, Enjolras gently put Grantaire’s face between his hands and stroke his not-so-smooth skin to wake him up. Thankfully the raven haired boy didn’t jolt awake, but slowly returned to the real world by fluttering his long lashes and opening his eyes, revealing those two pea-green irises Enjolras loved so much.

„Hey,” Grantaire groaned a bit.

„Hi. We’ve arrived,” he replied with a quirk of a smile on his lips, then let go of his lover’s face.

„Did I sleep all the way?” The other boy asked, yawning. „I’m sorry, I just haven’t slept properly for a few days and-”

„Hush,” Enjolras cut him off by putting his index finger on Grantaire’s lips. „I wasn’t going to scold you.”

„I’m surprised,” he teased.

„Don’t push your luck,” Enjolras teased back. „Shall we?”

„Yes, we shall,” with that, they exited the minibus and went to get their stuff.

Enjolras put on his backpack and picked up the sleeping bags, Grantaire did the same and he brought the tent with him. They walked a good ten minutes all around the site, just to decide where was the most perfect spot to settle down at.

Soon they found a hidden –well, more like overgrown with plants –path so before putting their stuff down, they walked up there. Turns out it was the best decision of theirs.

When they reached the end of the path full of bushes, a clearing was what they found themselves on. It was very pretty, the grass was much greener than anywhere else they checked at, in the grass were colorful flowers and it seemed as if nobody really touched this place ever. Or at least a long time ago. Since it was a long walk up, the place ought to have had a view and so it did. The boys stood in shock as they looked down at the beautiful scenery in front of them. For an expert camper, looking at the sights all around would not be a very interesting activity, however these two have never done anything like this before, so the beauty of nature surrounding them was quite the eyecandy. Well, I guess that’s why people say: _„There’s a first time for everything.”_ And I don’t necessarily mean camping. Enjolras and Grantaire had never spent a holiday or break together before. So this wasn’t bad for a start and both of them thought similarly on it.

„Wow,” Grantaire accidentally said out loud.

„Yeah, this is pretty terrific. So. I guess we’ll camp up here?” Enjolras asked.

„Let’s get started then,” the raven haired boy said and clapped his hands enthusiastically.

They assembled the tent and the sleeping bags and before they knew it, the sun was setting, so the boys sat down and watched it slowly disappear while holding hands in the grass. After the darkness came and the wind increased, Enjolras heard something. He immediately arose from the ground and turned his head in all directions to hear where the noise was coming from.

„Enj-”

„Shh,” the blonde hushed his boyfriend.

Without saying a word, Enjolras started walking in a certain direction, even though it meant getting into the woods. He just strode and strode like some general and Grantaire could barely follow him through the bumpy and muddy ground, but he didn’t dare to say a word, because he knew Enjolras would hurt him verbally if he interrupted his train of thoughts or whatever was on his mind at the time.

After what seemed like ages of walking in the pitch black forest –which made Grantaire feel thoroughly uncomfortable, or rather terrified to death –the duo came to another clearing. This one was much smaller than the one they were staying on, yet it seemed equally untouched. Possibly because nobody would dare go this deep into the forest at night, or at daytime either. Or alone for that matter. The thoughts of all frightening things made the hair stand up on Grantaire’s back.

„R,” the blonde started. „What are you so scared of?”

„I have absolutely no idea how you manage to remain this way after literally running through a dark forest with no directions whatsoever,” the other boy cried out in disbelief.

„Grant-”

„Nor any directions back either!” Grantaire shouted in panic, startling a few animals around.

„Grantaire for the love of God, I didn’t come here for no reason! Look!” He pointed to the far end of the clearing, where –as far as Grantaire’s eyes went –was something glistening.

„Wha-”

„It’s a lake, you blindman!” The blonde scolded his boyfriend.

„And how on the Earth did you manage to suddenly find this lake? Are you some psychic voodoo thing? Or a dog or-?”

„You complete fool,” Enjolras quietly shook his head. „There was a large waft of wind and I heard the sound water makes when the wind whirls it around, so I figured there was going to be water no so far from here, so I went towards the direction I heard the noise originated from.”

Grantaire didn’t answer, just stood there, still in panic.

„You dumbass. I’m going for a swim, you can stand there if you want to, but I’m going in,” he said. „Probably naked,” he laughed at the sudden change of expression on Grantaire’s face, then ran down to the lake, stripped down and jumped in.

Grantaire scratched the back of his head, then slid his hand down his neck in embarrassment. He couldn’t help it that he fell asleep in most of his classes and he never researched anything in his free time, even though he knew exactly what that would make him. A dunce. And he was also very aware of the fact that Enjolras found it infuriating, that everyone around them was a professional in something, but oh no, not his boyfriend Grantaire, who just slept and drank and slept and drank and so on.

As Grantaire’s hand fell down to his side, he felt an object preventing him from putting his hands on his hips. It was his camera, the one he got for his birthday from Enjolras, so he could actually do something artistic for once and Grantaire loved the idea of that, but then again, he loved the idea of going down to the bar drinking much more. He was surprised Enjolras didn’t break it or at least took it away from him. But he thought why not bring it to this trip? This was their first holiday together after all. Grantaire thanked his forgetfulness for not taking the little sidebag off his shoulders in which lied his black, very expensive camera.

He ran down to the lake and saw Enjolras relaxing in the water, floating on top, his eyes closed. The lighting was perfect and so was Enjolras’ face, so Grantaire slowly pulled his camera out of the bag, trying hard not to make much noise, it would only make his boyfriend move and at that moment he didn’t want that to happen. The sight in front of him was too magical to interrupt. He found the right angle, then took a few shots of Enjolras in the glittering, silvery water.

Grantaire then kneeled down and just watched his boyfriend swim around and have fun on his own.

„R, don’t you wanna come in?” He asked.

„N-no, thank you,” he replied nervously.

It wasn’t that Grantaire didn’t want to jump into the lake naked to be with his boyfriend whose body was possibly the single most attractive thing he’d ever laid eyes on. Rather it was the fact that ... Grantaire wasn’t fond of water. He took swimming classes in kindergarten, but when his teacher nearly drowned him for being a lousy swimmer, he wasn’t so eager to hop back in there so much anymore.

„Taire?” Enjolras said, clearly noticing the reluctance of his boyfriend. „What is it?” He swam to the edge of the water and grabbed Grantaire’s hand.

„Nothing,” he sighed as he set his camera down and took Enjolras’ hand between his and kissed it. „It’s just that I ... you know. Can’t swim.”

Before replying, Enjolras let out a quiet giggle.

„Why didn’t you just tell me, silly?”

„You do know that I am incapable of anything, don’t you? So it’s kind of natural for me to resent and be embarrassed of everything that I cannot do,” he took a deep breath and continued. „And I also don’t want to make you feel bad for having a lousy boyfriend.”

„Oh, Taire,” Enjolras slowly shook his head with a smile on his face. „Honey, don’t worry about me judging you. I’d never do that on purpose. And even if I would, it’s only because I want to make sure you know, that even though you can’t do a handful of things, you can still improve; you just have to try,” he explained and Grantaire was once again captivated by the wisdom of such a young man. „And believe it or not, there are many things even I can’t do. But I’m not ashamed of those things, because I’m aware that there may be some things others can do, that I can’t, but it’s vice versa. Some would kill to have a trait of mine and I would kill to have someone else’s trait I don’t possess. But it’s only natural, darling. You have to learn to accept that.”

„Alright,” Grantaire smiled. „God, I adore when you gush about life. You’re so incredibly smart.”

„Not at all. I’ve just picked up a few thoughts here and there,” his cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. „But that’s all beside the point. Do you trust me?”

„Yes, of course,” he replied instantly.

„Then take off your clothes and hop in,” he said pushing himself away from the edge.

„But-”

„Just do it,” he instructed with a gentle voice.

Grantaire hesitated for a second, then did as he was told and slowly stripped out of his clothes, putting his green and white pieces of clothing into the pile of Enjolras’ red and black ones. Slowly, he stepped into the water which was deepening rapidly and soon he found himself sinking. Panic kicked in as he started flailing his arms and legs, yet there was no use, he couldn’t stay on top of the water. However, before his face could’ve gone underwater, he felt a strong pair of arms around his waist and he was rapidly pulled upward and out of danger’s way.

„Wrap your arms around my neck,” Enjolras said and Grantaire obeyed once again. „Good,” he said with a smile. „See, you only have to trust me.”

„It’s been a long time since I’ve been like this. In the water, I mean.”

„What exactly did happen?”

Grantaire told Enjolras about the whole story, then it lead into more and more talking about the past; anything and everything they hadn’t already shared with one another. After a few long minutes of discussing childhood dramas and also successes, Enjolras spoke up:

„C’mon, float with me,” he encouraged his boyfriend, who firmly kept shaking his head.

„No, I’m not going to do that, Enjolras.”

„You’re going to have to, if I let go of your waist and go underwater; out of your grasp. Without me you’ll sink, you know that, right?” He threathened with a smirk.

„You tyrant.”

„That’s why you love me.”

„That’s ... part of it, but not the only thing I like about you.”

They shared a cheerful laugh.

„Alright, R, here’s what you’re going to do,” the blonde started. „First, I’ll let go of your waist,” he did so as he said it and he felt Grantaire’s muscles tense up around his neck. „Don’t panic, okay?”

„Okay,” he let out a big sigh. „Now what?”

„Now you’re going to let go of my neck,” he saw Grantaire’s fright the second he said those words, so as reassurance, he continued with: „But just for a second. Only for a second, then I’ll grab your hand with mine.”

After swallowing the lump that swelled up in his throat, Grantaire let go of Enjolras’ neck and the blonde did as he said he would, he immediately grabbed his boyfriend’s left hand and he let himself go onto the surface of the lake and float.

„Grantaire, don’t struggle, you’ll only sink if you do that,” said Enjolras. „Just trust that my hand is right here, holding yours. Now, with that in mind. Take a deep breath and let your body go limp. Then it will slowly lift up and you’ll be right where I am now.”

The raven haired boy gripped the other’s hand for dear life, then thought about the words he had said to him about letting himself go. So he closed his eyes and made his body go limp. After that, the only thing he felt was that his body, on its own, was rising to the top of the water and soon enough he was also on the surface of it, lying there hand in hand with Enjolras, staring at the thousands and thousands of brightly shining stars on the clear, black sky.

„Wow. This feels-”

„Heavenly, isn’t it?” Enjolras finished his sentence.

„Exactly.”

They lay on the top of the cool water for a while, until both of them started getting chilly from the wind carressing their wet bodies.

„C’mon, let’s go, I’ll pull you out,” the blonde said as he went underwater once more, pulling Grantaire with him for a second.

„Don’t do that, Enj,” the other boy panted.

„Call me that again and I will definitely do it,” Enjolras smirked.

Gently pulling his boyfriend by the hand, Enjolras slowly swam to the edge of the lake and stopped to help Grantaire up to the ground first. He followed and they quickly put on their clothes. Enjolras then showed the way back to the clearing they set up their tent on, Grantaire still a bit squeamish about the whole running through a dark forest thing.

When they arrived back, Enjolras suggested they went to stargaze a bit more before they went to sleep and Grantaire agreed to do so. They found a good spot to lay down at, Enjolras brought a huge afghan with him from the tent to put on themselves while on the grass.

They settled down and covered themselves with the blanket. Grantaire pulled Enjolras to his chest and wrapped an arm around the blonde.

For a while both of them just stared at the sky, not knowing what to say or do momentarily. Then Grantaire, being in a mood between confident and emotional, spoke up quietly:

„You know, this is the best first holiday I’ve ever had,” he pointed out.

„Why, with whom have you done this kind of thing before?” Enjolras asked, his interest piqued by this bold statement.

„I had a boyfriend before you. Just one, though,” he started. „He was kinda feminine both naturally and purposely; he was also very much into arts and stuff like that-”

„No,” Enjolras gaped. „No way.”

„Yes way,” Grantaire laughed.

„You’re not joking?”

„Nope. Honest to God,” he gestured with his hand.

„You freaking dated Jehan, you little shit?” Enjolras pushed himself up and threw the blanket off as he sat on Grantaire’s thighs.

„Guilty as charged,” he said and let out a triumphant laugh.

„I can’t believe this!” Enjolras, still dumbstruck, chuckled.

„Yeah, well-”

„Oh my God and have you-?” He asked, leaning down to hold Grantaire’s arms down, so he couldn’t escape even if he wanted to.

„What? No, oh, no, no, no, we have never. Let’s just say we didn’t get that far.”

„How come?” Even Enjolras himself didn’t know why he was so interested in this matter. Probably because he wouldn’t have expected his boyfriend to have had a short lived affair with one of Enjolras’ oldest and dearest friends before they were together.

„You know him. He’s artsy and cute and everything I’m not. We only hooked up because I hit on him and he felt so honoured to have been noticed by a „good looking guy” –to quote him –, that he couldn’t resist. We kissed once in a while, but nothing more than that,” he shrugged.

„Wow,” he let go of Grantaire’s arms and lay back beside him. „That is so unreal. I mean, not that I mind or anything, this really just ... caught me by surprise.”

„Well, at least you know.” Grantaire said, pulling Enjolras back on his chest, hugging him close.

A few moments passed in silence, then Grantaire thought it was time to retire to their tent and get a good, long and relaxing sleep. After all, they were on a holiday. But when he looked down at his boyfriend, he saw that the blonde boy had already fallen asleep under his arm. Grantaire smiled and kissed the top of Enjolras’ head, smelling the coconut scent he always put on his hair, even after the swim some of it was on his golden curls.

Not knowing what to do and definitely not wanting to wake his boyfriend up, Grantaire, sat up with one arm still around Enjolras, then hooked his other arm under the blonde’s knees and picked him up. Then he slowly carried him back to the tent.

„Enj. Enj!” Grantaire quietly said into the other’s ear.

„Wha- y-yeah? What?” He asked as he blinked his eyes open.

„We need to get into the tent, Enj.” Said Grantaire.

„Mkay, put me down then,” the blonde replied, yawning.

They got into their tent and crawled into their sleeping bags. It was very cold by this time of the night, so Grantaire pulled Enjolras close to him and wrapped his arm around him, pulling his boyfriend into his embrace. The blonde sighed deeply into Grantaire’s chest and mumbled.

„I love you, Taire,” then drifted off into a silent, peaceful sleep.

After processing not only what Enjolras had just said, but all the things that happened that day, –which took more than a minute – Grantaire whispered into the lush, golden curls of his beautiful lover:

„I love you too, Enj.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't a disaster?! :)  
> I know, I got hasty at the end, since I was very sleepy, but again. Excuses. :/  
> Comments/kudos are appreciated. ♥


End file.
